


Failed experiment.

by HelplesslyCanadian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian





	Failed experiment.

Undertale sans

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY MESSED IT UP!?!?”

“I don’t know!! All I know is that I was bringing Alphys something to eat and could hear Sans freaking out in the bathroom. I mean, he’s a skeleton, why does he need to be in the bathroom? Not like he-“

“UNDYNE!!”

“SORRY! Anyway, he IS fine! Pap is picking him up now just…”

“Just what?”

“Do you have smaller clothes? Like maybe... toddler sized?”

You sat there, mouth gaping open as an amused snort escaped you, toddler-sized clothes for Sans? HAH! 

“No, but I’m sure we will think of something. Just, tell pap to get him home quick? Please?”

A wheezed ‘sure’ passed through the phone before the connection ended. Now it was to sit and wait patiently for your lover and brother to come home.

Just what kind of trouble did Sans get into?

——————

“Oh, my, god...”

“don’t laugh”

“Don’t be silly Sans! Why shouldn’t your human laugh?”

Picking sans up off the sofa, you held him like you would a child, a toddler, why?

“Sans you are the size of a baby! It is funny and adorable all at the same time!”

Sans buried his face into the side of your neck and let out a low groan as you rubbed his back and giggled. 

“YES!! Sister! Sans got into something he really should not have and now he is baby-bone sized!”

“Think about it this way then hun, we can get a baby carrier, and I can walk around with you strapped and cuddled against my chest all day.”

Sans seemed to perk up at that while Papyrus just scuffed and walk out of the living room.

“That could work.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, Sans could be such a little pervy at times.

“I figured you would like that. At least till Al fixes you.”

“Nuuuuuu... Let's just stay like this from now on.”

“Practice for the future?”

“Uh-huh, wait, what?”

“Oh you know, for when we have kids! I already know what its like to carry human kids around, but I know nothing about skelly-babies!”

Sans whole skull is enveloped into a sapphire type colour as he tries to stutter out a reply, but all he was able to get out was,

“Uh.. who… bab, baby… babies?!”

You giggled while cuddling and petting his skull closer to your chest. 

“Well, I’m sure you have thought about it by now.”

The stutter turned into full-on gibberish, as his skull got even bluer.

“We-well I me-mean yeah, but well, I mean, um…”


End file.
